


How Keiji Falls in Love

by sendyouphotosinthepost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's pov, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendyouphotosinthepost/pseuds/sendyouphotosinthepost
Summary: It was in the moments after Bokuto had scored the winning point; as he scooped up his teammates and cheered so loudly Keiji could hear him from up in the stands; that Keiji knew he was going to Fukurodani. He was going to polish that star and make sure that no one in the world would miss how he shined.Or: 6 important moments in the development of Akaashi's feelings for Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	How Keiji Falls in Love

Keiji was in his third year of junior high when he first saw Bokuto Koutarou. He was watching some of the high school games after his last tournament of junior high had ended, but his mind hadn't been on the games in front of him. Rather he was thinking about the big looming decision that had been hanging over his head for weeks. What high school he was to attend. His family had their own opinion, as did his teachers and his teammates. But Keiji’s parents wanted him to be independent, and so the decision was in his hands. 

He should go to Fukurodani. He’d been offered a place there, it was a prestigious school, with a great history and a national level volleyball team. Whilst Keiji knew wasn’t a truly talented player he was a strong enough setter and he had a very good game sense that he knew would benefit a powerhouse team.

It was as all these thoughts were bubbling around his head that he saw him. Number 12. Comments from those around him would soon tell him that the boy was Bokuto Koutarou, but Akaashi didn’t need to know his name to be entranced by him. From the moment the other boy jumped for his first spike Keiji knew he was watchinga star. He watched as a killer cross slammed down on the other side of the court, the player unperturbed by the three blockers in front of him or the libero waiting to pick up his spike. None of it mattered. 

Suddenly, Keiji’s brain was clear. All he could do was watch Bokuto. He transfixed Keiji by how open he was, how easy it was to tell when he felt frustrated at getting blocked or ecstatic about getting a jump serve in. When he was at his peak it seemed to motivate not only his teammates but his opponents too, who so desperately wanted to see the smirk wiped off his face.

It was in the moments after Bokuto had scored the winning point; as he scooped up his teammates and cheered so loudly Keiji could hear him from up in the stands; that Keiji knew he was going to Fukurodani. He was going to polish that star and make sure that no person in the world would miss how he shined.

* * *

It was at his first practice with Fukurodani that Keiji got to meet the other boy he’d been thinking about for months since he last saw him. After introducing himself to the team he could feel himself being watched. He glanced across at the team, noticing how Bokuto refused to look away from him even as the other students introduced themselves. It was unnerving, as though a demon was transfixed on him, ready to eat him whole. It made Keiji feel as though his whole body was on fire. 

As soon as the practice began, there was little time to think about why Bokuto had been watching him.For the next two hours, Keiji could think of little else but the pain in his legs and the knowledge that he had not practiced enough during summer break. As the practice began to wind down Keiji began tidy up the court, knowing that as a first year this task would be put upon him to complete. Itsurprised him then to see the golden eyes of Bokuto Koutarou staring down at him as he bent to pick a stray ball up off the court. 

“Toss to me, Akashi?” The other boy asked, unable to hold back his excitement as he waited for Keiji to answer. So he’d been staring because Keiji was a setter. From what he’d seen so far they only had one third-year setter, who was having to practice tossing with all the team members. Bokuto must be excited to have someone else to toss to him, someone who hadn’t ran away when he so much as looked as if he might approach. Keiji noticed the not so subtle staring from the other teammates, waiting to see if he’d reject Bokuto. But how could he when he was the reason he had come to Fukurodani in the first place. 

“It’s Akaashi, but alright Bokuto-san, I’ll practice with you for a little bit, though we cannot stay too long. It is the first week of term and I do not wish to get behind on my school work. I’m sure you don’t either,” Keiji responded evenly. He finished wrapping up the net with one of his fellow first-years, ignoring how shocked Bokuto looked that he’d actually said yes. Why had the other boy asked if he was so sure he would be rejected? It was ridiculous. Keiji rarely asked people for help, and he couldn’t imagine asking someone to do something if he was sure they’d say no. He finished packing up, leaving only one basket of balls and one net up for them to practice before he finally turned back to Bokuto. Bokuto had tried to help tidy up, but Keiji had told him he didn’t need help when he had tried to take one of the nets down and tangled it up so bad that Keiji had thought they’d have to throw it away. Keiji moved to stand on the court, watching as Bokuto became even more riled up in excitement to finally begin spiking again. 

Keiji watched Bokuto throw the ball to him, trying to figure out what would be the perfect toss for Bokuto. As soon as he pushed the ball from his fingertips he knew that it was a little too low. Bokuto noticed and he pulled back a little from the jump, not reaching his highest point, jumping instead to the perfect height to hit the toss. His form was beautiful when spiked, free but so controlled that the ball slammed down exactly where he wanted it to. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto exclaimed, turning to grin at Keiji, “Your toss was very good, Agaashi,” he said as he bounced off to get back into position for his run-up. 

“Akaashi, and it was a below-average toss. It was too low and a little too far from the net for you to be able to hit it at your best,” he critiqued. He ignored the loud squawk that Bokuto had let out at his comment, nodding for him to pass the next ball . Still, he didn’t complain and instead passed the ball as he had before. This time the toss felt a little better, and Bokuto as he once against slammed it down on the other side of the court. 

Bokuto was full of praises for him and would have continued to go on like that for every spike if Keiji hadn’t stopped him. “Please, Bokuto-san, only tell me when something needs correcting. If we continue on like this we will only be able to get half as many tosses in.” At the mention of fewer tosses Bokuto calmed down a little, still complimenting Keiji too much for his own liking though.

After an hour or so of extra practice, Keiji felt exhausted. Having already tired himself out from regular practice he could hardly breathe right now. Yet Bokuto was bouncing on his heels in front of him eager to go again without seeming the least bit tired. He was definitely a monster. “I think it’s time to call it quits.” Akaashi said, cutting off the high whine that Bokuto let out as he continued to talk, “I told you before I started that I have homework to do, as I’m sure you do too. Besides, if you do not rest properly between practices you will not be in the best shape,” he explained, before moving to tidy up the gym.

“Akaaashi,” Bokuto drawled, stretching his name a little, though his pronunciation was largely correct, so Keiji decided to let it be. He gave him a stern look, which made the other boy pout, but he did start helping Keiji to clear up. They quickly tidied up and changed, Keiji trying very hard not to stare at the vast expanse of Bokuto’s chest as he stripped down. Bokuto continued to ramble on about volleyball, his day, what he might be having for dinner as they did this. Usually, Keiji struggled with people who talked a lot. He liked to think through what he was going to say and only speak when he felt it necessary rather than engaging in long conversations with people. This wasn’t a conversation though, Bokuto was speaking at him, and only looked at Keiji occasionally to ensure the other boy was still listening to his ‘awesome’ stories. It put Keiji at ease. He could simply listen to Bokuto without having to figure out his own responses and get them out fast enough for the conversation not to be stilted. 

As they began to walk out of the school Keiji turned to say goodbye, before realising that Bokuto was going in the same direction as him. “I could walk you home since we’re going the same way?” Bokuto suggested, looking at Keiji with wide eyes, his mouth teetering on the edge of a wide grin as he waited for Keiji’s response. It was strange having someone who barely knew him want to get to know him so intensely. People usually gave up as soon as they realised that Keiji was not just shy but that he was quiet and thoughtful and did not feel the urge to chat.Usually, that stopped people wanting to become his friend, even if it did make teachers like him a lot more than his peers.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. Let’s walk together until our paths diverge.” Keiji compromised, not wanting to force Bokuto to go out of his way, but happy to walk with the other man until their paths split. What Keiji did not realise was that Bokuto lived around the corner from him. Once they were at Keiji’s front gate Bokuto called out goodnight and waved to the younger boy, smiling as Keiji spoke a soft, “Good night, Bokuto-san.” He walked off towards his own house, his arms swinging as if he still had more energy to burn despite having just practiced so hard that made Keiji want to collapse in his bed and never move again. 

* * *

Somehow walking Keiji home after practice once had turned into Bokuto picking him up and walking him from school. It surprised Keiji that no matter how tired he might seem or how rough of a day he’d had, Bokuto was always excited for extra practice with Keiji. It had taken a couple of weeks for them to sync up properly. But now Keiji knew how to toss perfectly for Bokuto, and he was starting to get a feel for how to handle him on his bad days when he was feeling dejected. It was difficult for Keiji, when he knew that overt praise would do it, but he also knew he couldn’t fake it like that. So he found a middle ground of brutal honesty. It meant that Bokuto would light up at even the quietest “Nice kill,” that left Keiji’s mouth. 

Now, after weeks of Bokuto being at his house early to pick him up, Keiji was stood outside still waiting for Bokuto who was twenty minutes late. One of the best things about Bokuto was that despite is constant disorganisation he was never late for anything. It seemed that it was impossible for Bokuto to wake after 8 am. Keiji appreciated this most mornings because it gave him a reason to ensure he wasn’t late, even if he hated early mornings. 

Currently, though, it was making him worried. This was the one thing that Bokuto was consistent on, he was never late, especially not for volleyball practice. Was he sick? No, he would have text if that were the case. So what? Keiji knew he couldn’t wait much longer for him. Even if he jogged to school he’d be late for practice and the coach would not be very happy. If Keiji was going to be Bokuto’s setter next year he was going to need to stay on the coach's good side. Finally, he picked up his bag from where it had been sat on the wall to begin jogging inI when he heard Bokuto’s booming voice yell, “Agaaaashi!” The other boy almost crashed into him he was moving so fast, but he managed to stop himself in front Keiji. “Akaashi I’m so sorry. I lost my phone this morning and I spent like twenty minutes searching for it but it was in my school bag and then I checked the time and I though, oh shit!, Akaashi will be worried. But here you are, you waited for me!” Bokuto rambled, before grinning at him. Keiji ignored how relieved he felt to see Bokuto here and alright. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san. I was about to start jogging to school but you caught me in time. You should start placing your phone in the same location before bed every evening and then you’ll know where it is in the morning.” Keiji suggested, before adding, “now come, we should begin running to school. The coach will be angry at us if we’re late.” Keiji tried to ignore how cute he found the undignified sound Bokuto made at the thought of being late. He also ignored the way that Bokuto’s comment of "you’re so cool and smart Akaashi, this is why we’re best friends," made his chest tighten and his stomach fill with butterflies. He had been worried about Bokuto as a friend. The relief he felt was also for the same reason. If he happened to think too long about the crooked smile on Bokuto’s lips as he had run-up, or the way his gym shirt had clung to his chest and sweat had pooled on his brow, then he was just being observant. It meant nothing more than him being a good friend. Keiji figured he might be able to repeat the lie enough to make himself believe it.

* * *

Keiji had heard about Bokuto’s mood swings when he’d first joined Fukurodani’s volleyball club. He’d seen a few little ones, brief moments of self-pity and anger that had been easy to coax him out of. He’d always imagined that his teammates had been exaggerating the extent of the mood swings. Most of them struggled with Bokuto’s over-eagerness, excitability, and loudness. They didn’t see the star that he saw, but Keiji never minded. He saw Bokuto in a way no one else did, and in return he allowed Bokuto to see parts of him he kept hidden from others. Small glimpses of the personality hiding behind Keiji’s cool stare and his even tone. It was in the third years last match that Keiji finally saw Bokuto’s famous dejected mode. 

The match was against Mujinazaka High. The other team understood Bokuto’s strength was not only the power of his spikes but as a morale booster for his team. They had realised that to crush Fukurodani meant to first crush Bokuto. So that’s what they did. 

Their blockers were following Bokuto. Every time the ball came his way they would jump, the block placed in prime position to cut off his cross shots entirely. That was all the current third-year setter had been practicing with Bokuto, not having the time or the bond with their second-year ace to want to practice any more than necessary. Though Akaashi had been insisting Bokuto practice straights more, the reality was that he wasn’t anywhere near consistent enough to be using them in games. The one he had tried to do was still at too much of an angle to even be a straight, and thus got sucked into the other teams blocks. This was the final straw for their coach, who switched Bokuto out for one of the remaining third years who matched better with their current setter. 

Bokuto immediately sat next to Keiji, and the other boy observed him carefully, trying to figure out how best to calm him when he was this dejected. Whether it was anger or sadness Keiji wasn't sure. He didn’t quite know Bokuto well enough to tell yet, though he imagined it was a mix of both. “Bokuto-san,” he began, stopping immediately at the choked sound Bokuto made. Perhaps this was not the place or time to be doing this then. To so openly expose Bokuto in front of so many people would do more damage than good. Keiji instead turned his eyes back to the game, spreading his legs just slightly so that his knee pressed gently against the other mans thigh. Bokuto was a lover of physical affection, constantly pressing his legs against Keijis when they sat together at lunch or throwing his arm around the other boy when they were walking together. But he knew that Keiji very rarely gave the affection back, and by the look on his face, it was clear he had understood the intentions of the gesture. They sat that way for the rest of the match, watching as their team lost the second set, cutting them out of the competition. 

Keiji refused to say anything to Bokuto until they were back on campus. He ignored the looks that the other teammates were giving him. He’d known that they had wanted him to say something to Bokuto whilst he was on the bench, to bring him back to his former glory. It wouldn’t have worked though. It would be bringing the other boy up and sending him out to slaughter. Keiji could never do that to Bokuto. Even so, the task of how to address it was a difficult one. It was important not to under-exaggerate how important it was, and risk no growth from Bokuto. It was also important not to over-exaggerate it. To build it up into this terrible event would likely upset Bokuto even more in the future when he got blocked again.

After they got off the bus Keiji pulled the coach aside to ask if he could use the gym to practice with Bokuto. After getting permission, and promising to not overwork himself, Keiji ushered Bokuto into the gym, setting up the equipment they needed and prompting Bokuto to begin lightly warming up. It wasn’t the best to be practicing so soon after a match, but this was their court. This was where Keiji knew Bokuto best and where it would most likely be easiest for both of them to open up and speak about what had happened. 

Once the court was set up and they had both warmed up a little, Keiji passed a ball to Bokuto. “We’re going to work on your straights,” was all he said before taking up his position and nodding at Bokuto to throw the ball to him. None of the straights hit their mark, and with each failed attempt Keiji could see the anger building up in Bokuto. The other man was on the brink of tears before Keiji finally stopped giving him balls. “Bokuto-san, you know that every volleyball player has bad games, yes?” He asked, not looking at Bokuto as he waited for a response,beginning to collect the balls scattered around the court instead. 

“I know, but they aren’t stupid like me, they don’t let it get in and fuck up their heads,” Bokuto whispered, his voice so soft Keiji almost couldn’t hear him. He was trembling from trying to stop himself from crying. “I didn’t want you to see me like this. You make me feel invincible when you set to me but if I can’t even get one point past the blockers then what’s the fucking point. I don’t even know why you’re still trying with me Akaashi. I can’t be the captain next year. I can’t be the fucking ace when I can’t do anything right!” Bokuto had begun crying during his impassioned plea, and his entire body was shaking as he sobbed. He fell to his knees, curling up to try to hide away from the other boy. Keiji walked across to the him, before sitting in front of him and taking his hands in his own. 

“I didn’t practise straights enough with you Bokuto-san. I’m sorry. I should have pushed you more to work on your areas of weakness instead of enjoying the pure and simple pleasure of watching you land a perfect spike. As your setter, it is my job to get you to those places. As my ace, I know that once you are there you will destroy everyone in front of you. You are a talented player, the team all value you even if your mood is not always consistent. You are the captain that we all want.” Keiji spoke softly, knowing that speaking any louder would show the cracks in his own voice. He didn't want Bokuto to know how much it hurt to see him like this. He knew that Bokuto understood what he was saying, that he felt the meaning behind each of Keiji’s words. 

They sat, hands clasped together, until Bokuto had calmed, the tiniest of smiles tugging at his lips. “Toss to me Akaashi?” He asked, and Keiji nodded. As they stood and began to play he tried not to acknowledge how difficult it was becoming for him to hide the feelings that were bubbling up inside him. 

* * *

It was ridiculous to have a crush on Bokuto. That is what Keiji told himself every time he caught himself having feelings towards Bokuto that way.He felt it watching him run around with the new first years or listening to the stories of the antics he and Kuroo had gotten up to that weekend. He even felt it when I Bokuto had tried head-butting the vending machine to get his carton of drink out and had instead come back with a button-shaped indent in his head. Every time he had to shut down the fond smile threatening to push at the corner of his lips he thought about why it was ridiculous to have a crush on Bokuto.

For one, Keiji didn’t know that Bokuto had any interest in boys. Whilst he’d seen Bokuto accept the 3 confessions he has received from girls he’d never seen him show any interest in a boy. Not that he ever seemed to be that interested in those girls either. He dated them for a few weeks before they realised that having a volleyball obsessed boyfriend meant he had no time for them.Then they dumped him. He never seemed too upset about it, and Keiji was glad that the company that had been joining them for lunch was gone quicker than it came. He was selfish, he enjoyed having Bokuto for himself. He hated the way that he tried to fit himself into the 'good boyfriend' mould whenever these girls were around. Keiji wanted it to always be just the two of them.

Still, the unanswered question of Bokuto’s sexuality was much easier to find out than he had thought it would be. They had been practicing together alone when Keiji felt something was off with Bokuto. He was quiet, and if there was one thing that Bokuto never was, it was quiet. “Bokuto-san, you’ve been awfully quiet today,” Keiji said after watching the half-hearted cheers that Bokuto released after landing a good, but not quite perfect, straight. 

“I think Kuroo was right…” Bokuto whined. Ah, so Kuroo was involved with this. That was never a good sign. The other boy was often up to mischief. Keiji still wasn’t sure though. Kuroo was rude, yes and he very much enjoyed pushing people, but he would never try to hurt one of his best friends. Perhaps then, Bokuto had taken his comments out of context. 

“About what?”

“He said that maybe I’m struggling with hitting straights because only straight people can hit good straights! I mean, it’s in the name! Maybe I’m so good at hitting cross shots because I’m not straight, Akaashi!” Keiji was flabbergasted. Kuroo had managed to convince Bokuto that straights were named that way because only straight people could before them. Bokuto was ridiculous.

“Bokuto-san that is not a thing. After all, Ushiwaka is not straight and yet he can hit both straights and crosses effectively.” 

“Agaaashi,” Bokuto wailed, the comparison to the other spiker angering him as much as always. “I’m not going to lose to Ushiwaka! Toss for me!” Bokuto was almost shouting, and so Keiji obliged, his lips turned up in the tiniest of smiles as he watched Bokuto slam the ball down on the other side of the court, before letting out cheers of joy. The other boy was ridiculous, but he was back to his normal level of excitement and was also not straight. Though it made Keiji’s crush much more difficult to deal with, he couldn't pretend he wasn't happy about it. 

* * *

Weeks passed and Bokuto’s straights began to get cleaner and cleaner until they were ready to use in matches. It had taken Keiji a long time to convince Bokuto, but the finally decided they should wait until they were at Nationals to show off Bokuto’s new talent to the world. The idea of using it in their rematch against Mujinazaka High was poetic justice for both Keiji and Bokuto, so they pushed through the first two rounds until they were up against the team that had so thoroughly broken Bokuto last time. 

Mujinazaka had prepared in a similar way to the previous game. Bokuto’s mood swings were still prevalent, and though Keiji could deal with them better than any previous teammate had, that didn’t mean they's stopped. 

It was a moment of beauty, then, when Keiji finally tossed the ball to Bokuto. He turned to watch the blockers move up for a cross but instead, Bokuto shot the ball tight against the sideline where no one was waiting for it. He cheered, the entire crowd cheering with him, before turning back to beam at Keiji. It was a moment they had both been working hard towards, a moment of catharsis for both of them. In the haze of it all, with the other team uncertain whether it was a fluke or not, they manage to take the first set with 8 points coming from Bokuto’s straight. It was magnificent to watch others see the star that he saw. For them to finally understand the power and strength that they were in competition with. 

The second set was more difficult. Mujinazaka understood now that they need to have a three-person block on Bokuto to deal with his wide range of attacks.This left other parts of the court wide open for the other Fukurodani members to shine. Still, it wasn’t easy, and they were up to a 24-25 deuce in their favour when Akaashi saw the perfect spot for Bokuto’s to score. Mujinazaka had given up on the three-person block. Keiji’s ruthless use of the other team members meant that they couldn't focus only on Bokuto. Instead, they were waiting to see where the attack was coming from, before jumping up with only one or two blockers on the spiker.

In the final moments of the game, Keiji watched Bokuto jump, setting the ball to the perfect spot for him to blast straight down past two blockers. As the whistle blew they turned to each other, Keiji unable to hold back the grin that was almost splitting his face in two as he ran for the other boy.

Bokuto’s arms were around him as soon as they collided. He lifted him up, spinning him around as laughed, his grin even bigger than Akaashi’s as the two of them revelled in this moment they had made together. It was their game. The whole team had won, but everyone could see that this bond between the ace and his setter had been the real driving force of their success. Bokuto settled Keiji back down on the ground after a few moments, but kept his arms tightly around him still, which the other boy was glad for. He wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to stay here staring in Bokuto’s eyes, his strong arms around his waist for the rest of his life. In this moment it felt as though this was the only way he knew how to exist. The call of their names ended the moment and they split apart, both their faces a little pink. Though they could blame that on the exhilaration from the match.

All that Keiji could think of as they lined up to thank the spectators and the other team was the way that Bokuto had looked at him. There had been a mutual understanding of what that was, and he wondered if maybe, just maybe, Bokuto had been reciprocating Keiji’s feelings.

* * *

The Mujinazaka High match was the last match of the day,so they all headed back to the school once they had cooled down. They were all equally as excited and proud about their win, and were eager to begin preparations for the matches the next day. Keiji, however, couldn’t think of anything but the way that Bokuto’s was staring at him as they sat next to each other on the bus. It was obvious they both had things to say to each other. In this moment, though, Keiji desperately wished Bokuto’s face would be as open and honest as it always was, but he was getting nothing from him. After the meeting finished Keiji and Bokuto finished locking everything up before beginning to walk home together.

Bokuto talked, because Bokuto loved talking. Even if something was bubbling up between them he couldn't stop talking. He talked about how wonderful the match had felt to play, how incredible Keiji’s tosses had been and how when he was jumping for that last spike he’d known that there was no one of that court that could ground him. At some point in all the talk of greatness and pride, he’d grabbed Keiji’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Keiji tried his best not to flush at this, Keiji before using their joined hands to take Bokuto on a detour. He ignored the boy's protests as he walked him through to a beautiful park where they could sit and talk in peace under the trees. It felt safer to be sitting, and to do it in this big public place rather than in the private of one of their homes. It would be easier for Keiji to escape if it all went wrong.

“Bokuto-san,” he started, ignoring the way his heart jumped at the earnest smile the other boy gave him, “you cannot hold my hand like this.” Keiji hated the way that his face dropped as he tore their hands apart, unable to keep the sadness from his face. “I did not mean it like that, Bokuto-san," Keiji continued. "I meant only that we must first discuss whether we would both like to pursue a romantic relationship before we start any of this. I do not wish for me to view friendly gestures as romantic by error,” he explained, continuing on before Bokuto could butt in. “Bokuto-san, I have liked you since I first saw you. Not on my first day at Fukurodani, but months before when I first saw you play. You were only a first year. I knew then that I would never come upon talent like you for the rest of my life. I wanted so desperately to nurture you, to push you to grow in all the ways I know you can. That is what I hoped to achieve with your straight. What we did achieve today. Over our time together I have fallen for you. I have fallen for your intense eyes, your kind and open heart, your wide smile and even your stupid owl hair. I understand that you might not return my feelings, but I hope that either way, you will continue to let me set for you, and to be your friend.” It was a speech he had written weeks ago when he had been thinking about confessing to Bokuto. He was glad he had written now, even if he had gone a little off track. It was important for Keiji that he say all that he was feeling.

He waited patiently for Bokuto’s response, unable to look up at the other man as he did so. After a few moments Bokuto let out a strangled, “Agaaashi,” before tilting Keiji’s face to press a messy, rough but excited kiss to his lips. “Akaashi, I can’t believe I get to have you as my boyfriend!” He exclaimed after he pulled back, one handing taking Keiji’s own to hold again and the other cupping the side of his face not wanting to let go of him for even a moment. Keiji pressed a much gentler kiss to Bokuto’s lips, before resting a head on his shoulder, not wanting to let go of this moment either. They sat there for a few moments longer before Bokuto got distracted by a swing set on the other side of the park. He darted up, pulling his boyfriend along behind him to push him on the swings. Keiji let himself be dragged along, no longer hiding how happy he felt watching Bokuto. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little inspired but Chapter 331 with some digressions take in order to better fit how I see their relationship evolving. Please be kind, this is the first thing I've written in years and so I'm very rusty still. If you liked it please leave a Kudos, or maybe even a comment! I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
